Redemption: The Betrayed One Strikes Back
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: "I lost 3 months ago in Kalos. Now, I'm meeting my dad?" 'I am the next master. I am Ash.' So it unfolds. An AU fic.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I know what you're thinking; well, my loyal readers anyway. "Queen, you're accepting Betas & launching one-shot series." "Queen, you're writing 2 betrayal fics." YES, except one is T-rated & the other is K/K+ rated. This is slightly based off of "A Centuries Redemption" by ****BlackhawkTrue. ****Chapter 1 is usually where I say something epic, insane, random, the hook, etc. Well, here's the thing. This isn't chapter 1. It's the prologue, featuring a slightly smarter Ash & a ship that's not on my profile. It's not a harem (sorry to disappoint), but that **_**doesn't **_**mean Ash won't be with a female. In fact, I should probably say this: I don't own Pokémon. I'll shut up so you can see the prologue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Why I Left<strong>

(Somewhere in Kalos, Ash's P.O.V.)

_Ash Ketchum, Pallet-born & bred has reached the finals in the Kalos League. A crushing loss to Alain Smith's Mega Charizard X left Ash feeling depressed. Not only that, his "friends" left him. His mother was escorted off the premises after Ash was rushed to the hospital for attempted suicide. We look into where our hero is, surrounded._

A knock at the door. I opened my eyes to see that my mom fell asleep on the couch. "Ashton, you have some visitors. It's Chloe. Your room is big enough & 7 people want to see you." I couldn't move, for Mew's sake. I couldn't speak. Speechless. I lost 3 months ago & they left me!

The door opened & through the haze, Chloe moved to me. "Pikapi!" Pikachu. Chloe wasn't my nurse. "Oh, Ash, this is Axel. You know Drake, Diantha, Cynthia, Steven, Lance, Alder & I of course." I was finally off of tubes.

Chloe is Kanto's current champion & happens to be an aura user herself. "Key?" I smiled, weakly at her Mankey. Chloe smiled & said, "Axel, go ahead."

Axel looked like Chloe, minus his eye color. "Hey. You don't know me because I'm the Sevii Champion. The name may ring a bell."

I thought. "Drake, why are you here?" Pikachu picked up on this & Chloe left, fetching something.

"Ash, I speak on behalf of the 7 of us. A century is one thing, but living long enough is another. Background research shows that you beat Drake here. Your team is at Oak's lab. Even your 30 Tauros." I winced. Pikachu saw Dexter & gave it to Axel. Axel flipped it open & smirked. "Ash, congrats. You're the youngest champion on record. Oh, scratch that." Chloe smirked at him. "Ash, your birthdate?" "May 22. Why? We share the same birthday, but Riley & I are cousins." Chloe smiled & said, "Ash, I'm your friend. Here, anyway. You passed the gym leader test like your father, but you didn't do so hot at leading."

I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to wake up my mom. I had to be quiet. Alder left & so did Cynthia.

"He can come in." The door opened to my surprise. "Hello, son." I wanted to drop my jaw. "K-Koga?" I was more interested in the babe. Purplish-black hair.

Lance noticed & nodded. "So, you're my brother. Not bad on the eyes, either. Hey, I'm Janine." I wanted to slap myself.

"Dad passed the gym down to me when he became a Johto Elite 4 member. Mom, it's great to see you," carefully having made her way around the wires.

"Ash, because you led a gym for a week in Kanto, but because you defeated Drake, you're really close to becoming the master. You managed to get a few eggs. Brock's parents passed the gym to him. You'll recall Forrest, I'd assume?" Diantha said.

* * *

><p>"Brock's brothers. Why, what happened to Brock?" sarcasm on the last part. "Not so much Brock. You'll recall not a lot of Rock specialists?" Axel was calm &amp; after Lance let me soak that in, he deadpanned, "You see, Brock's siblings are close. Forrest is in the lobby; he came from Unova with Alder. Then, Salvadore came all the way from Johto. Yolanda is the current leader."<p>

I was _never _good at math. Diantha blushed & said, "Ash, you're still of dating age. I know. Plus, you need help. Korrina came, as did Maylene."

I sighed. I felt weak. "You want to meet the _current _master, don't you?" I nodded. My grandfather was stealthy, but he was mom's father; I think.

"Ryan Ketchum, you recognize your grandson, I hope?"

"Lance, call me Red. Your grandma is downstairs. The Ketchum family lives on. They call her Leaf, ow!" an elderly woman was with him.

"Ash, Delia! Koga, Janine, my babies are growing!" Leaf was a legend & so was Red. I was speechless.

As Dad went with mom & my grandparents, Janine got a few familiar faces into the room.

"Paul? Tobias? Barry? Why are you here?"

Paul said, "Don't think it's easy, eh Ash? We cared. We _saw_. Look, my mom's still alive, but sick. Argenta Ivy."

"As in the Hall Matron?" Paul nodded & I noticed a ring on his finger, as well as Barry's & one on Tobias's.

"Look, Misty couldn't agree with you. She's busy at the gym. She's not my girlfriend. Myra is." Myra, a name I didn't know.

"Marley is mine & you are looking at Barry's girlfriend."

Barry shot a glance at Janine. "No, not Janine. My girl's a bit of a clumsy one. Her name's Bianca."

"So, who's Myra?" Paul smirked.

"Misty knew Liana well enough to get Myra. Myra is Trent's sister, I've got a year on you, Ketchum. Yeah, Misty cares."

Janine said, "Can I have some sibling time with him? _He _has to know!" The guys agreed, each holding an egg container. Janine nodded, the 3 eggs I received in Kalos after meeting Wikstrom. Each had a different type in it.

"Listen Ash, Misty & I have become close. Not a lot of females, you know? I visited the Oak corral."

"How'd you get past Electivire?" referring to Gary's security. She smirked & said, "Who said anything about getting past Electivire? Umbreon's his night-time guard. Luckily, my Grimer found your Muk. Your technically a dad; due to your ownership of Muk."

I sighed. I felt like an idiot for letting Misty down. "Ash, it's me again. Your results are in." I wanted Janine to stay. I liked her.

"Oh, hey Janine. You've met your brother. I wondered where his density came from. Hi Pikachu." My jaw dropped at Misty, rather than what she was wearing, just her eyes.

"I, uh, er, uh," c'mon Ketchum! Misty. Misty, you're gorgeous & your looks are good, too. At least I was speechless, because Brock _wasn't _the first person to get lines from. Plus when you've had a concussion & a near-death experience or two, yeah, I know my brain's kinda scrambled.

"Ash, Earth badge to Ash? Oh, boy. Chloe, we'll be down the hall. You know where to find us."

* * *

><p>Chloe said, "Knock if the door's closed." Janine closed it. She delicately took the bands out of my mouth &amp; said, "You'll wear a retainer, but you won't notice. I know you spent money on TMs for your Tauros. You gave some to Norman, some to Whitney, Lenora &amp; Cheren. They're still yours, you know. Anyway, I pulled some strings &amp; found out some inside info." I had no choice. I was sheet restrained &amp; Chloe had my mouth wide open, but Pikachu was in the room.<p>

"Anyway, Serena's dating Calem, Brock's married to Lucy, Paul's dating, as he said. Let's see, May's with Drew, Iris is with Cilan, & uh, Ash?" my jaw was killing me. Then again, I dislocated it.

Chloe used the napkin to wipe my face & said, "You're allowed to use the training range with supervision. Those eggs are bound to hatch." An alarm went off.

Chloe's Mankey piped up & did a tail shake with Pikachu before leaving.

"Well, looks like _you _got a new friend," I told Pikachu through aura. There was a knock & I saw Misty, Janine & another girl.

"Hi, Ash. You probably remember when I along with my 9 siblings grabbed onto you. Forrest is talking with Brock. I'm Yolanda. My siblings are old enough to be trainers, well, except for the younger ones, but they like to play."

Pikachu pointed to the eggs & Janine uncovered each. "You're such a boy, Ash. I didn't mean to drop you. It was an accident."

My jaw which was slightly held shut managed to drop. "Don't talk, Ashy. Anyway, I've got 2 years on you. Grandpa Red is on your father's side. Carter is your father & happens to be waiting."

My confusion must've been evident at what Janine was saying. "Look, you're my brother, despite it being halfway. Carter's a great trainer & so is your cousin Riley. I should say our cousin." A man, taller than Brock said, "Hey, Ashy-boy. I see you met Janine. Pretty, huh?" My father. Talking to me. "Dawn's dating Kenny, by the way," Janine said. I was surprised as to the little one next to her. I thought, "No way, it's the same Riolu. It's not, because it's a Lucario. It's white."

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think for the prologue? Yes, Myra's an OC but she's versatile, as are Trent, Chloe &amp; Liana. So, what will Ash's eggs hatch into? Will he become the master? Will he forgive his friends or will he blow their minds? Yes, Ash technically has 2 fathers.<br>**


End file.
